This invention relates to a game including an aerial projectile which is employed in a manner similar to horseshoes or quoits. The object of these games as is the object of the present invention is to encircle or ring a stabilized stake to produce a score.
In the past, these games have employed a flattened circular or flattened U-shaped projectile. Generally, the projectile is constructed of a heavy material with poor aerodynamic characterisitics. The projectile's weight necessitates some degree of strength and skill in order to throw the missile such that a score is achieved.
It is an object of this invention to produce a game including an aerial projectile of a saucer shape adapted to ring a stake when thrown at the stake by a player.
Another object of this invention is to provide an aerial projectile that requires less thrust and considerable skill to encircle or ring a target stake.
A further object of this invention is to provide an aerial projectile adapted for ease of grasping and projecting.